Total Drama Time Travel
by loring638
Summary: The contestants come back to Wawanakwa for a surprise from chris. He promises a fourth season. This story is approved for all readers. Currently on Hiatus.
1. the teams

**Okay. My first Total Drama Series story. Well, here goes nothing. Also, remember to read and review if you hate people who say remember to read and review. Thirdly, I know nothing about TDROTI and in this story, it never existed. Fourthly, I'm just going to switch to bolded italics for the confession cam. Finally, this is set after TDWT. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI,TDA or TDWT**

"Welcome Back to Total Drama Island" said Chris to the 24 teens he abused for three seasons in front of him at the campfire pit. "I've gathered you all here for a very special reason; to continue making me money!"

They all groaned.

"And what's in it for us?" asked Duncan

"Another season of me and Chef, of course!" he said enthusiastically "and if you win," he continued much less enthusiastically "You'll get to keep Total Drama Island, Action and the wreckage of the Total Drama World Tour plane to do with whatever you want."

"Awesome!" shouted Owen

"Indeed it is my man. Indeed it is." Said Chris

"Now here's what were gonna do." He began I'm going to call out three names, and I want those three people to come and stand behind me. Sound good?" He asked then immediately said "Great!" "Okay since you three won the last three seasons, you will be the team captains. Owen, Duncan and Heather, get over here."

"Sweet!" was Owens response.

"Whatever." Said Duncan

"Ugh" groaned Heather, with her hair still short and in a ponytail

"_**That arrogant little weasel!" said Heather "If he thinks he can drag me back to this dump and get away with it, then he's got another thing coming!"**_

"_**Another season of Total DRRRRAAAAAMAAAA! Awesome!" said Owen**_

"Okay, let's pick teams." Said Chris "Owen, since you won first season, you get to pick first."

"_**I get to go first. Bummer. How am I supposed to pick between all these awesome people?"**_

"Okay, umm, oh I got it! Noah! I pick Noah!" said Owen

"Okay, Noah, go stand behind Owen." Said Chris

"Here we go." Said Noah sarcastically, as he walked up behind Owen.

"Duncan, my man, you're up!" said Chris

_Don't you dare pick who I think you're going to pick!_ Thought Courtney

"Whatever. I pick Gwen." Said Duncan

_You picked her!_ Thought Courtney, giving Gwen a murderous glare.

Gwen walked up behind Duncan, smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. This almost sent Courtney over the edge.

_I swear, if we're going in a plane again, I'm pushing her out without a parachute!_ Thought Courtney

"Alright Heather, you're up!" said Chris

_**How do I pick 1 person out of 19 losers? I really should not have come back here. The only reason I came at all was because he said there would be a major reward. I didn't expect it to be all the crappy locations where all the seasons were hosted.**_

"I guess I pick… Eva." Said Heather

"Really?" Why me?" asked Eva incredulously

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Heather "You're the most athletic player in the entire game." She said

"Oh" said Eva, feeling disappointed

"Owen go." said Chris, getting bored

"Hmmm… Cody." Said Owen

"DJ" said Duncan

"Courtney" said Heather

"Hey Owen" whispered Cody

"Yeah buddy?" asked Owen

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked

"Sure. What'd ya need?" asked Owen

"Could you pick Sierra, please?" asked Cody

"But I thought that you thought that she was a creepy, personal- space invader stalker?" questioned Owen

"Yeah, I did, but she's changed. She was a real help to me back in drum Heller." Explained Cody

"If you say so." Shrugged Owen "I pick Sierra"

"Oh thanks Owen." Gushed Sierra "Now I get to be on the same team as my Codykins!"

"Moving on." Said Chris

"Geoff" said Duncan

"Tyler" said Heather

"Harold" said Owen

"Dude?" asked Geoff

"It's cool man." Said Duncan "Bridgette"

"Thanks man" said Geoff

"No problem" said Duncan

"Lindsay" said Heather

"Awesomeness!" shouted Tyler

"Trent" said Owen

"Leshawna" said Duncan

"Katie" said Heather

"Izzy" said Owen

"Yeah woo-hoo!" said Izzy

"Justin" said Duncan

"Sadie" said Heather

"Eeeeeee!" screeched Katie and Sadie together

"Beth" said Owen

_Please pick Alejandro. _Silently pleaded Heather

"Ezekiel." Said Duncan "At least I can say he showed determination last season."

_NNNOOOO! _Despaired Heather

"Fine. Get over here." She told Alejandro

"Together again, I see" said Alejandro

_Yes we are._ Thought Courtney

"Okay, now that teams have been made; name them." Said Chris simply.

"Well it's pretty simple." Said Noah "We're team Chubby."

"Agreed" said everyone else.

Meanwhile at Duncan's team…

"Team delinquent?" pitched Leshawna

"Agreed" said everyone else

Meanwhile at Heather's team…

"Team Viper?" pitched Heather

"Agreed" said everyone else except Alejandro

"Agreed" said Alejandro seductively

"_**What a creep!**_"_** yelled Heather**_

"_**I know Heather likes me. I can just tell with women." Said Alejandro**_

"_**I will never like him." Said Heather**_

"So do you all want to know the big surprise?" asked Chris

"You mean it wasn't getting the camp, film lot and wrecked plane?" asked Heather

"Nope. The surprise is the destination of where I'm holding this season!" said Chris

"It's not here?" asked Beth

"Nope" said Chris

"Then where are we going?" asked Justin

"The question is not where we're going, but when." heavily implied Chris

"You don't mean…" dared to question Noah

"That's right. A time machine. That's where I'm holding this season of Total Drama Time Travel!"

They all stared at him in disbelief (except Lindsay, who was painting her nails).

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up within a week. Tell me how I did so I can make it better.**


	2. The first challenge

**Thanks to all one of you who reviewed! You inspired me to update today! Also, Sierra has all her hair and Zeke and Al are back to normal. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned TDI, TDA and TDWT!**

"How is even possible?" Courtney asked Chris.

"I dunno. Internet?" he retorted.

"Who cares how it happened, this is awesome!" cheered Owen "Time travel! Yeah!"

"One question first. Has it been tested and ended with safe and positive results?" asked Harold.

"Shut up Harold." Said everyone except Leshawna. Leshawna just sighed.

"Okay everyone, in you go." Said Chris

"In where?" asked Beth

"Oh yeah. Look at the cabins." Said Chris "Now look at the pool where Courtney chickened out. ("Humph" was Courtney's response) Between the cabins and the chicken pool (humph), you'll see a giant dome like thing on three legs in a triangle on the bottom!"

"We have eyes." Said Noah

"Just get in!" whined Chris.

They all walked up to it. It was spherical except for the three legs on the bottom. It was about fifteen feet at its peak and its diameter was about twenty-five feet. It had twelve windows around halfway up and positioned like the numbers on a clock and only two doors. The front one opened like a mouth when Cody was only five feet from the machine.

"Whoa!" he said as he jumped into Sierra's arms.

When it was open all the way (it took about five seconds), Chris said "Okay, pile in."

Geoff, wanting to impress Bridgette, walked carefree as always into the machine. "Come on guys, it's air conditioned in here."

They all rushed forward to get out of the summer heat.

"Okay Chef, fire this baby up while I give the kids a tour!" said Chris

"I don't get paid enough for this." Grumbled Chef

He led them to a hallway with eight doors, three on each side and two at the end. "Okay first door on the left, guy's room. To the right, the girls." The rooms were set up like they were at TDI, except with twelve beds in each room instead of eight. "End of the hall to the left is mine and Chef's room. That room is OFF LIMITS! Understood?" he asked

"Yes sir" they all said.

"End of the hall to the right" he continued "is the dining hall." Again, set up the same as TDI. "Middle door on the left is the elimination room. Middle door on the right is the confession cam." TDI, TDI.

"The only difference in elimination this time is that you will be sent directly back to laya de losers back in our own time by stepping on a platform off to the side. It's kinda like the drop of shame, except through time."

"The best thing about this time machine is that is has an auto-correct system." He continued.

"What do you mean, auto correct?" asked Alejandro.

"I mean that all traces of our existence will be erased from history so we don't risk a paradox." He explained.

"Sweet!" said Owen.

Just then, they all felt a jerk upwards. Then immediately felt it go back down.

"Is that it?" asked Harold "Are we time travelling?"

"Nope. But we did just time travel." Said Chris "The jump is instantaneous."

"Awesome." Breathed Harold

"So when are we?" asked Gwen

"We're right after the big bang!" said Chris "Right now, the scattered dust from the big bang is forming into what will be earth in about 15 billion years!" said Chris

"So what's our challenge?" asked Ezekiel.

"Very observant, Zeke. Your challenge will be for teams to pick two members each and to send them into the vacuum that is outer space, through the left door at the end of the hall!" explained Chris "The two members will be working together to collect space dust which is extremely plentiful at this time. One person will stand inside the airlock and feed the oxygen line and reel them in in case of an emergency. First team back with a 2L bottle full of space dust wins an award! First two teams back win immunity for their teams! And the last team back will be sending someone back to 2011!"

"You have one hour to eat lunch, get unpacked and choose your team members. Go!" he said

One hour later…

"So, team chubby. Who's goin out?" asked Chris

"We're going to send out Beth because she won the space case challenge back on Total Drama Action and Harold because he knows the most about space." Said Owen

"Okay, Beth, Harold, Go suit up and await further instruction." Said Chris. They left talking about how excited they were. "Okay, team delinquent, who's goin out?" he asked.

"We're gonna send out Gwen and Zeke. Gwen cuz she wants to experience zero G's and Zeke cuz he specializes in weird things." Explained Duncan

"Good to know." Said Chris with the same face as when sierra was telling his past in New York. You know the one, the one where he's all grouchy faced and his eye is twitching. "Team viper?"

"We pick Tyler because of his strong fingers and Courtney because of her strategic thinking." Said Heather.

"Ok go suit up and I'll give the six of you the run down." Said Chris

Five minutes later…

"Okay you six, this is very important, so pay strict attention. You need to take a half hour pre-breath in the airlock with pure oxygen. This will allow you to survive in space. When you get out there you only have twenty minutes to get back inside or you will get minor side-effects such as nosebleeds and rashes. After a half hour, the side effects will become major, such as paralysis and death! So good luck with that. When you get back to the airlock, you will need to have another pre-breath of a half hour. To the people in the airlock, you must keep your partner within your sight. When I call through the intercom that it's been fifteen minutes, reel them in. Understood?" he explained then asked.

"Yes sir." They replied

"Okay, go for your pre-breath." He said. They stepped into the airlock and the doors closed behind them.

Thirty minutes later…

"Okay" came Chris's voice through the intercom. "It's time" the teammates were watching through a window. They were all watching and hoping that their teammates would come back safe (if only for some because they didn't want to be a player short). It was hard on Duncan and Leshawna because their spouses were out there but it was really hard on Lindsay who had a boyfriend and a Beth friend forever going out.

Gwen, Harold and Tyler all stepped out of the airlock and into space. They immediately got to work. They pulled out their dust busters and sucked up some dust. They then emptied the dust into a 2L soda bottle tied to their waists. Within five minutes, Tyler was halfway done, Harold was one third done and Gwen was only one quarter done.

"Come on Harold, you've got to hurry." Said Beth through they're earpieces.

"Yeah you too Gwen, I don't wanna be the first one out again." Said Ezekiel

""Come on Tyler, you're almost there." Said Courtney

"Yes! Got it!" yelled Tyler as he finished collecting the dust. "Reel me in Courtney!"

"Yes!" she shouted as she started cranking. _That outta put the boyfriend kisser in her place. _She thought.

"Okay, fifteen minutes! Beth, Ezekiel, start pulling them in! Tyler's already done, for Pete's sake!" said Chris over the intercom.

"Darn it!" said Gwen

"I'll pull you back! Just keep collecting, Harold!" Beth told him

"Two minutes to go!" Said Chris

Tyler got in the airlock with a minute and a half to spare and Harold and Gwen collided and got in with twenty seconds left. Chris then shut the door at the controls. "Your thirty minute post-breathe is starting now." Then continued "Nice job campers, especially you Tyler." Team viper comes in first with a full two liters!" said Chris

"Yeah! Woo-hoo!" said Tyler and Courtney

"Team chubby, you did not fill your bottle, but you did get more than team delinquent, so you still won your team immunity." Said Chris

"Nice. Cool." Said Beth and Harold.

"Team Delinquent, what can I say? You messed up. I'll be seeing you losers at tonight's elimination ceremony." Said Chris

"Oh man. Dang." Said Gwen and Zeke.

Twenty five minutes later…

"Okay, your good" said Chris, as he opened the airlock doors.

"So how'd it go?" asked Heather, who was waiting outside the door with the rest of their team.

"Awesome!" yelled Tyler "First place baby! Come here, Linds!" he said as he pulled Lindsay into a kiss.

"Yes!" shouted Heather. She then marched to the other door beside the airlock and called Chris out. "Come out! I want my reward!"

"Hello, Heather." Said Chris as he opened the door.

"Where's our reward?" asked Heather again.

"Fresh baked moon cakes in the dining hall." He said

"Awesome" she said as her and her team walked off to the kitchen.

"Team delinquent I'll be seeing you in one hour in the elimination room." Said Chris

"Nice job, guys!" Said Owen, giving Beth and Harold one of his signature bear hugs.

One hour later in the elimination room…

"If you do not receive a pocket watch, you must immediately step on the platform of shame, jump in the chamber of losers, and you can't come back. Ever." Said Chris

"_**Going home won't be so bad." Said Gwen "I could always e-mail Duncan. Though he won't receive them for 16 billion years."**_

"**It's a good thing I'm tight with DJ and Geoff." Said Duncan "Even Bridgette and Leshawna won't vote for her. So I had to get rid of the only other person who actually participated."**

"When I call your name, come up and get a pocket watch." Said Chris, then continued "Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, Justin." He called as he tossed each of them a pocket watch.

"Gwen, Ezekiel. You two are the only ones have not received a pocket watch." Said Chris

"These are chocolate!" complained Duncan

"Not important." Said Chris "Gwen, you failed to collect enough dust, which cost your team the win. Ezekiel, you have been eliminated first in both seasons one and three because you picked your nose and lost the reward."

"The final pocket watch of the evening goes to…" said Chris

…

…

"_**I really don't want to go home first again." Said Zeke**_

"…Gwen" said Chris, as he tossed her a watch.

"Ah, I'm used to it now." Said Zeke as he walked to the platform, got on, jumped and was gone.

"Well, that wraps up tonight." Said Chris. "See you all tomorrow, or should I say several billion years from now."

"_**I really need to step up my game." Said Gwen "I know that Duncan helped me out and he might not be able to do it again."**_

**I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. The dinosaurs

**Sorry I took so long to update. I just have a lot of stuff blah blah blah. On with the story. Also, in case you got confused, here is a chart of the teams. **

**Team Chubby Team Delinquent Team Viper**

**Owen Duncan Heather**

**Noah Gwen Eva**

**Cody DJ Courtney**

**Sierra Geoff Tyler**

**Harold Bridgette Lindsay**

**Trent Leshawna Katie**

**Izzy Justin Sadie**

**Beth Ezekiel Alejandro**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is so cool. I wish I owned it.**

"Last time on Total Drama Time Travel…" said Chris "We had some pretty intense competition last week." Flashback of The challenge last week. "We sent out a few of our resident space cases into the big bang time. Things got a little dicey at the elimination, though. Gwen messed up big time and Duncan had to step in to make sure that she didn't get eliminated. In the end, it was Ezekiel, AGAIN who got kicked off first. Then, Gwen revealed behind the scenes that she KNEW that Duncan had saved her butt. What will happen this week? When will we go? Will I ever stop asking questions I already know the answers to? Find out this time on Total Drama Time Travel!" (Theme song plays.)

"Listen, Duncan." Said Gwen. They were sitting across from each other in the dining hall at Team Delinquents table. "I'm grateful for your help with not getting me eliminated, but I need to be able to do things on my own."

"Okay. I got it." He said in a mopey kind of voice.

"That's my guy." Said Gwen as they locked lips.

As usual, Bridgette and Geoff were making out (surprise surprise). DJ, Leshawna and Justin were all looking at the couples and wondering how they were going to win with over half of their team locked in all day wrestling matches.

Meanwhile at table Chubby…

"Are you gonna finish that?" Owen asked Noah through a mouthful of Chefs usually disgusting crap.

"Go for it." Said Noah as he rolled his eyes and handed his bowl to Owen, who immediately dug in.

"When do you think the next challenge will be?" asked Harold.

"It's gotta be something to do with earth." Said Trent. "I mean, humans know nothing about what happened after the Big Bang except for what happened to earth."

"Maybe we'll have to collect some more dust from where earth will be." Suggested Beth.

"That can't be it." Said Cody. "Chris never repeats a challenge until the final two."

"With an ultra-knowledge of Total Drama and Chris's life, I have to say that Cody's right." Said Sierra.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know what it is!" said Izzy

"What?" asked Harold.

"We're gonna have to fight off Mutant Space Lobsters!" she said, already forming her plot to defeat them.

They all just stared at her.

Meanwhile at table Viper…

"Okay. We need a strategy." Said Heather as she slammed her fist onto the table.

Lindsay and Tyler were too busy making out to pay attention. Katie and Sadie were in the bathroom. Only Eva, Courtney and Alejandro were listening.

"What do you suggest, boss?" asked Alejandro innocently.

"Courtney, you still have a grudge against Gwen, right?" asked Heather.

"Does the song from when we were in Area 51 tell you nothing?" asked Courtney in return.

"Good." was all Heather said.

At that moment, Chris walked in the door with a smile on his face.

"Uh-oh." Said Noah. "He's smiling. That's never a good thing."

"Well said and might I add, how true." Said Chris, then continued. "This week, you will all be participating in a challenge that I know you've all waited for since I told you we were going in a time machine. … We're going to the period of the dinosaurs!"

"Sweet!" said Harold. "I know all about the Dinosaurs!" He was then about to launch into a long and VERY boring hour long session of dinosaur digestive habits, but Leshawna, seeing this coming, came over and gave him a quick peck on the lips to shut him up.

"Thank you Leshawna." Said Chris. "Moving on. As I said, we're going to dinosaur times. This means that I'll need to equip you all with some standard protection for me to avoid being sued. In the boxes behind me, you will find walkie-talkies. If you see any of these animals within 20 feet of you, radio in and chef will come in with an electric net. And yes" he said seeing Sierra's raised hand. "These talkies actually have batteries, unlike back in the Amazon." Sierra put her hand down. He then handed out the sheet with the list of dangerous animals out to all 21 travellers present.

"Chef! Take us to the Jurassic Period!" said Chris.

"Cheesy cheese ball cheap skate don't know how to say please pretty boy." Mumbled Chef as he walked to the control room.

They all waited for a minute, and then they felt the jump. They looked out the window and saw a lush green field full of little things chewing on the grass.

Everyone was speechless; even Owen.

Katie and Sadie burst into the room. "What'd we miss?" asked Katie breathlessly.

"Jurassic period." He said casually.

"Oh my gosh. I've always wanted to see dinosaurs! EEEE-ah!" screeched Sadie.

"What's our challenge?" asked Eva.

"Your challenge is this." He replied. "Each team is to go out and capture a specimen of my choice. Team Viper, you'll be capturing the Hesperonychus Elizabethae, the smallest meat-eating dinosaur ever discovered by man. It was also the first dinosaur shown in Jurassic park 2!" he handed them a picture of it. "Team Delinquent, You'll be going after a Megazostrodon, a small mouse like, plant eating mammal." Another picture. "And team Chubby, you'll be hunting the Othnielia, a delightful little plant-eater. It's about 5 to 6 and a half feet long from head to tail." A third picture.

"How come we get the most dangerous?" protested Heather.

"Because I like you people the least." He said right away.

"Jerk." Muttered Eva.

Chris then spoke up. "Okay, here are the rules. You need to stay within one mile of the time machine, you have one hour to go out, do your challenge and get back for the second part of your challenge. And no eating ANYTHING. Got it Owen?"

"Got it." He said with a now glum look.

"Now go!" he said as the front door opened. They all rushed out of the dining hall, into the main hall, out the main hall and into the Jurassic world.

"Awesome." Said Harold as he immediately bent down, picked a piece of grass and sniffed it, effectively blocking everyone else from exiting.

"Come on, baby." Said Leshawna as she pulled him out of the way of the growing crowd and Duncan's very ready foot.

"Vipers, to the north! Chubbies to the southwest! And Delinquents to the southeast!" shouted Chris.

"Come on people! Let's move out!" shouted Heather to her team, as they headed north to their destination.

"_**As much as I hate losing, I'm going to have to tolerate it this one time. I'm gonna have to pull a Courtney and lose on purpose. The only trick to it will be pinning it on Alejandro to make the others vote for him." Said Heather**_

"_**I know it's only a matter of time before heather comes out and admits her feeling for me. No woman can resist the charm that is Alejandro for long." He said cockily as ever.**_

Meanwhile with team Chubby…

They had been walking for twenty minutes and were starting to get discouraged. "We'll have to turn around in ten minutes or we won't be back in time." Said Trent

"Hey! Has anyone seen Izzy?" asked Owen

"Not since we left the time machine twenty minutes ago when she climbed a tree and told me she was gonna scout for one of whatever it is we need." Said Beth.

"That's Izzy for ya." Said Noah.

Meanwhile with team Delinquent…

They had also been walking for 20 minutes but had had more luck than team Chubby as they had found tracks. They had followed them up to a small wooded area. When they looked inside, they saw a small den and inside that, a mother wrapped around her newborn pups.

"Um Chris?" Geoff whispered into the talkie.

"What is it?" came his brisk reply.

"Are we supposed to bring the mama or the newborn?" he asked.

"Newborn. Now go away." He said.

Geoff put the talkie away and told the others.

"Better let me do it." Said Justin. "My beauty can tame even nature's wildest beasts."

"Better you than me." Said Duncan, earning him a punch on the arm from Gwen.

"Ow." He quietly complained.

Justin crouched down and as gently as possible, removed one pup from the nest. "You see?" he quietly whispered. "No one, not even prehistoric animals, can resist my charm."

"Nice one, man." Said Geoff

"Let's get back to the machine." Said Leshawna, as she led the way.

Meanwhile with team Viper…

"Listen up people!" shouted Heather to her teammates as she got up on a boulder. "It's been half an hour and we need to head back or we'll forfeit the whole challenge. We can still avoid elimination if we complete the second challenge. Let's go!" she said as she led the way back to the time machine.

"Yes ma'am." Said Alejandro, giving her an army salute as he followed directly behind her.

Meanwhile with team Chubby…

"Sorry lunch-box, but we gotta head back or we won't make it in time." Said Noah as he patted his friend on the back.

"But we still haven't found Izzy or the dinosaur!" Owen protested.

"I'm sure Izzy'll turn up." Said Trent.

"We have to head back, Owen." Said Harold.

"Okay. Maybe we'll find her on our way back." He suggested.

Twenty-five minutes of walking later…

Team Chubby was just at the point where the trees met the clearing where the time machine was when Owen dropped to his knees and shouted "Izzy! Where are youuuuuuuuu?"

A voice then said from above them "I'm up here!" Izzy dropped out of a tree right in front of Owen.

"IZZY! Where have you been this whole time?" asked Owen.

"Well I spent five minutes looking for the dinosaur we're supposed to catch, another two catching it and then another five bringing it back here and tying it up to the next tree over." They all looked to the left and sure enough, was a struggling 5 foot long dinosaur. "Ha-ha! Since then, I've been taking a nap." She finished.

"You mean this whole time we've been walking for nothing?" shouted Cody.

"Pretty much." Izzy replied.

"Aww, who cares about that?" asked Owen as he pulled Cody and Izzy into one of his signature bear hugs. "All that matters is that Izzy is safe and we have our Dinosaur!"

"Well said, my man." Said Trent, giving him a high five.

"Let's get this Dino back to the time machine!" said Cody enthusiastically.

"I'll do it!" volunteered Sierra. She untied the rope, picked up the dinosaur and slung it over her back, carried it to the time machine, and re-tied it to one of the legs.

"Nice job, Sierra!" said Cody as he gave her a hug. She then fainted with a smile on her face.

"It's ok." He said as he saw the others worried faces. "She'll be up in a few minutes."

"Congratulations, Team Chubby!" said Chris as he walked out of the time machine. "You're the first team to arrive back with a dinosaur!" He then spotted Sierra unconscious on the ground. "Do I wanna know?" Then immediately answered his own question. "Not really! Because you were the first ones back, you earn an advantage in the next challenge! Now we just need to wait for the other teams to get back, and we can start the next challenge."

Two minutes later…

"And here comes Team Delinquent with their little creature!" shouted Chris.

Justin then lifted his hands above his head and opened them to showcase the animal. Unfortunately, he didn't see a rock hidden in the grass, which he then tripped over. Bridgette saw this happening so she ran up Justin's back, jumped off him, reached for the critter and cupped it in her hands. She felt joy at saving an animal but then landed hard on her left arm.

"OW!" she yelled. "Geoff, help!"

"Bridge! What happened? Where are you hurt?" he franticly asked.

"I landed pretty hard on my left arm. I think it might be broken." She replied through shallow breaths.

"Medic!" shouted Chris. Chef kicked open the front door of the time machine, and came out in his nurse outfit.

He then helped her up by her good arm and told her that he was going to fix her right up. As they passed DJ, Bridgette handed the animal to him. Then Chef and Bridgette went in the time machine.

"Sorry guys. I gotta stay here with Bridgette." Said Geoff.

"It's cool man. I'd do the same for my girl." Said Duncan.

"Aww. You're so sweet." Said Gwen as she gave him a hug from behind.

He then turned around and hugged her back. "Thanks man" said Geoff as he, too, went in the time machine.

"Here comes Team Viper!" shouted Chris, effectively distracting them from the unfortunate incident of Bridgette's frequent accidents.

As they approached the time machine, they saw that Teams Chubby and Delinquent had already caught their animals.

"Aww man." Moaned Tyler. Alejandro started cursing in Spanish.

"I see we have a team of looosers." Said Chris tauntingly. "Team Viper, you sit tight while I give Chubby and Delinquent their challenge."

"_**If we fail the second challenge too, we're toast". Said Heather. "And I know that by putting Lindsay and Tyler and Katie and Sadie on the same team that I'd earn a favour from them. And I'm going to call that in to eliminate Alejerkdro." She smiled.**_

"Ok, Teams Delinquent and Chubby, your second challenge will be to return your little critters to where you found them!" said Chris while he smiled one of his evil smiles.

"Sounds easy enough." Commented Gwen.

"Good point. I should make this harder and more dangerous!" Exclaimed Chris.

"Nice going, Gwen!" said a now very ticked off Sierra.

"Crap!" she said, smacking her forehead.

"The lot of you will be covered in Beth's chicken perfume!"

"You have one hour to get there and back! But be warned, if you do not put the animal back exactly where you found it, your entire team will be eliminated. Sooooo good luck with that!"

"Izzy? Do you remember exactly where you found it?" Owen whispered to her.

"Oh definitely." She said with a smile.

Chef just came out of the time machine, when…

"Chef please go get the chicken perfume." Asked Chris.

Chef walked back into the time machine grumbling to himself.

Teams Chubby and Delinquent immediately sunk into discussing strategies.

"Which way was it, Izzy?" asked Harold.

"I don't know." She said.

"But you said you know exactly where it was!" Exclaimed Beth.

"I do. I just don't know which way it was."

"But how can you know where it was but not know what direction it was from?"Asked Cody.

"I spun around a few times after I tied it to the tree. Fun!" she laughed.

"So now how are we going to find where it was?" asked Noah

"Well, Izzy said that she took five minutes finding the dinosaur so it'll be within a five minute walk radius from the time machine." Said Harold.

"Nice job Harold!" Said Owen. "That just saved us a lot of time."

Meanwhile with Team Delinquent…

"It should only take us about twenty minutes to get there since we know exactly where to look." Said DJ.

"Then 20 minutes to get back." Pointed out Duncan.

Justin then said. "That shouldn't be a problem for a" He then looked right at the camera. "Professional male model."

"Wow." Said Gwen and Leshawna dreamily as they stared at Justin. DJ and Duncan just smacked their foreheads.

Chef then emerged from the time machine again holding the chicken perfume.

"Okay! Chubby and Delinquent, line up in front of me." Announced Chris. They did as they were told.

"What about us?" complained Heather.

"Do you want to be a walking buffet?" asked Chris.

"Never mind." Heather quickly replied.

"That's what I thought." Said Chris.

He then spritzed everyone on the two teams, minus Geoff and Bridgette who were still in the time machine.

"Team Chubby, since you arrived first with your dino, you get a five minute head start! Go!" shouted Chris.

Five minutes later…

"Get going delinquents." Said Chris.

"They might already have their dinosaur." Moaned Justin. "What's the point of even going?"

"Because if we don't, our entire team will be kicked off." Explained Duncan in an annoyed and threatening voice.

"He's right, candy eyes." Said Leshawna.

"Let's just get the stupid thing back." Said Gwen as she looked at it.

They all headed off in the direction they found it.

Chris then turned to team Viper.

"Since you were unable to acquire your dino, you will be attempting to sabotage the other teams." He Explained.

"Perfect." Said Alejandro and Heather at the same time. The latter then glared at the first.

"You have the options of making them stop by means of traps such as pit falls and rope traps, making them hopelessly lost or snag their dino so they can't return them to the nest. The one thing you cannot do is let them know you're there. If you do, you will immediately forfeit your team's chance of avoiding elimination." Said Chris. "Any questions?" He asked. All eight team members put their hands up. "Good." Said Chris as he walked back into the time machine.

"_**As team leader, I had to accept the fact that the only one's capable of getting anything done were me, Eva, Courtney, and as much as it makes me want to puke my lungs out, Alejandro. I had to put two dimwits to each side." Said Heather.**_

"Okay, listen up." Said Heather as she climbed onto a nearby rock. "Lindsay, Katie and Courtney, you're with me to take down team delinquent. Eva, Alejandro, Sadie and Tyler, you go sabotage team fatso."

"I think it's team Chubby." Stated Tyler.

"I know what I said." Said Heather. "Now go." She ordered.

"But I wanna go with Katie!" whined Sadie.

"And I wanna go with Sadie!" moaned Katie.

"Too bad. You two are always fooling around when you're together and we need our team at our peak today." She said with authority. This intrigued Alejandro.

"_**Heather is amazing." Gushed Alejandro. "She's smart, devious and she can take charge. She is definatly my kind of woman."**_

"Now split up!" she ordered.

They obeyed her without question.

Back with team Chubby…

They had been walking for about ten minutes when… "OHH! OHH! This is the place!" yelled Izzy.

It was a small clearing in the forest; about ten feet in diameter.

"Let's drop this thing and get back to the time machine!" shouted Cody.

Sierra then put it down on a bed of moss and untied it.

"Let's go!" cheered Beth.

They all rushed towards the direction they had come from.

Back with team Delinquent…

They had just left the clearing with the time machine and had started running towards the direction of the nest.

"So we just calmly put the critter back in his nest then book it back." Explained Justin.

"Except for the fact that we could be eaten alive at any time due to the fact that we're covered in chicken scent." Pointed out Duncan.

"Oh yeah." Admitted Justin.

"Look!" Yelled DJ. "It's the nest!"

An angry "SHHH!" from Leshawna then followed.

"Oops. Sorry." Whispered DJ.

They walked up to the nest, DJ handed the critter to Justin who then reached in to the nest and safely laid him down.

"Well, that settles that." Stated Justin. They had taken no more than five steps back towards the time machine when an ear splitting roar had erupted no more than two hundred feet behind them.

"Run!" Duncan whispered. They all booked it back to the time machine.

Meanwhile with Team Chubby…

They were at the edge of the clearing with the time machine when they were all snagged upwards.

"What's going on?" asked Beth.

"We seem to be trapped in a net made of rope used to hinder us in our quest to return to the time machine." Explained Harold.

"But we only have ten minutes left or we'll forfeit the challenge." Complained Cody.

"I think I have an idea to get us out." Suggested Sierra.

"What is it?" asked Owen.

"Cody, you and Izzy are the smallest of us so if the rest of us all work together, we could probably stretch the rope far enough for the two of you to squeeze through." Explained Sierra.

"Not bad." Commented Noah.

"Okay, let's do it." Said Trent.

Trent, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Beth and Harold all positioned themselves at the edges of the net. They then grabbed the edges of a hole between the rope and pulled as hard as they could. The hole was just large enough for Izzy to get through. Cody then tried but he couldn't get his head through.

"Cody!" exclaimed Sierra.

"Izzy! Pull on his feet!" shouted Harold.

"AHHH HA HA!" cried Cody.

Izzy then jumped up and then swung from Cody's feet.

"OW!" cried Cody. "You guys have no idea how much this hurts!"

"You hurt my Cody?" Sierra angrily asked the rope. "YAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she then tore the entire net to shreds. Everyone then had no choice but to fall on Cody and Izzy which wouldn't have been a big deal except that Owen was one of the people who landed on them. The crash made a loud 'boom' that undoubtedly alerted some dinosaurs to their presence.

"Owen." Gasped Beth. "We can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He said and rolled off. There was a resounding intake of breath. "It's a good thing I landed on top. Eh, guys?" They all groaned.

"Listen lunchbox." Said Noah. "You have to run back to the time machine and touch it. We have to win! The rest of us are still trying to recover. Go!" he ordered.

"You got it buddy!" said Owen vigorously.

He started running towards it but then noticed something that distracted him on the ground. It was small and looked like a lizard on its hind feet.

"Hey there little guy." Whispered Owen. He went to pick it up but it then bit Owens hand and hung on.

Long story short, he didn't make it back to the time machine in the hour that Chris had given them.

"Time's up!" shouted Chris into the walkie talkie from the comfort of his hot tub.

The Chubbies groaned.

The delinquents came sprinting out of the forest with a giant T-rex about 100 feet behind them.

"Come on, man, everyone inside!" shouted Duncan.

Though the Chubbies were REALLY sore from Owen falling on them, they somehow found the energy to run inside the time machine the same time as the delinquents. The Dinosaur on Owen's hand then let go but he didn't notice due to the fact that he was watching the T-rex. The little one scurried off somewhere.

"Chris!" Harold shouted into his walkie talkie.

"There's no need to yell Harold. Unfortunately, I can hear you fine." He retorted.

"Does the ship have a cloaking device?" he urgently asked.

"How else am I supposed to stay safe while you guys are risking your lives?" he asked.

"There's a giant T-rex right outside!" he urged.

"Fine." He said to Harold. You could then hear him tell chef to quit making food taste like charcoal and go turn on the cloaking device. You could then hear Chef grumbling to himself. A few seconds later, if you were inside the time machine, you would notice nothing. If you were outside, you would see a giant dome like building disappear.

The T-rex stared at the spot where the time machine was, swung its head around and walked away.

There was a collective sigh from inside the time machine.

Chris then walkie talkied Team Viper to tell them to come back. They were there within seconds.

Chris then walked in the hallway the same time he made Chef make the time machine visible again. Team viper then made their way inside cheering.

"Yes!" shouted Heather. "We won!"

Lindsay and Tyler then started making out as Katie and Sadie started telling each other what bugs they saw and agreeing on their ickiness. Eva just stood there Courtney attempted to launch herself on Alejandro who attempted to jump Heather who just stepped back and rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations Team Viper!" congratulated Chris.

"Wait a minute, how did they win?" asked Noah.

"Their job was to make the opposing two teams late for the time limit. They succeeded for team Chubby and Team Delinquent lost anyway so thanks to Owens major screw up with the dinosaur, you guys will be sending someone back to the 21st century!" Explained Chris.

"Aww man." Moaned Trent.

"Team Delinquent, no reward but also no elimination." Said Chris.

"Nice." Said DJ.

"Team Viper, Your reward is that you actually get to eat tonight." Stated Chris. "First law of the Jurassic period, if you don't win, you don't eat."

"NOOOOO!" screamed Owen.

"I'll see you fatties tonight at the elimination ceremony." Said Chris.

A few hours later…

"When I call your name," began Chris "You will come up and take a pocket watch. The person who does not receive a pocket watch must immediately walk to the elimination platform, travel through the time line of shame, join Ezekiel at Lea de Losers and stay there until the rest of us come back."

"The following people are safe," said Chris "Cody, Noah, Sierra."

"Phew." said Cody.

"Whatever." said Noah.

"EEEEEEE." Screeched Sierra thrilled that both her and Cody were continuing.

"Five people left with only four pocket watches remaining." Said Chris. "Harold, Izzy and Beth. You're all safe."

"Yes!" huffed Harold.

"Yeah woo-hoo!" shouted Izzy.

"Thank goodness." said Beth.

"Trent and Owen, you two are the only ones who haven't received a pocket watch yet. Trent you weren't very useful most of the time. You mostly just ran with everyone. And Owen. You blew it big time when you stopped to enjoy the wildlife when you were supposed to be carrying your team to victory."

"The final pocket watch of the evening goes to… Owen."

"Awesome!" yelled Owen.

"Aw man, this is season two all over again." Moaned Trent.

"Sorry pal." Said Owen trying to comfort his friend.

"It's ok man. Just watch out for Duncan and Alejandro, ok? They both give me the creeps." Advised Trent.

"You got it." Said Owen as his friend jumped through time.

"_**I'm just glad the girl I like didn't get kicked off." Said Noah. "That would have bummed me out quite a bit. And for once, I'm not being sarcastic."**_

"Who will be kicked off next time? Will anyone be killed? And what happened to that dinosaur that was on Owens hand? All this and more on the next episode of Total … Drama … Time travel!"

**Hope you liked it. Try and see if you can guess who Noah's crush is. Even if you get it right, I'm not gonna tell you! That would ruin the surprise. Remember to RXR!**


	4. Wall

**So yeah, I've hit a wall in my writing. **

**As a result, I've asked myself how I can get passed this wall.**

**I've come to the conclusion that I work much more rounded, faster and ultimately; better with a partner. **

**So, if you would like to work together with me on this story, simply put a review saying, "I'd be willing to work with you." and state which of your story's you believe is the best. I'll go check it out and see if we'd be compatible.**

**That's all for now.**


End file.
